


Xion And Larxene's New Film

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Xion the Oblivious Bitch Breaker [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Body Writing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Filming, Futanari, Large Cock, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sluttiness all around, Spanking, Twerking, Writing on the Body, huge ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: A couple of weeks have passed since Xion, uh, "showed" Larxene her place and turned her into her personal sex slave. With Xigbar on the sidelines filming the pair's intense sex and selling it on the streets on whatever world he sells them to, one girl from Twilight Town buys the newest "film" sold and watches the two "stars" play dirty in the world of Agrabah.





	1. Xion's Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy more of Xion and Larxene for a bit more! Soon though, I will branch out to some other KH girls and give them the spotlight, starting with Olette soon enough~ So, for now enjoy!...hopefully.

It was a quiet night in Twilight Town. Or, well, darker than usual in the permanent twilight this place is always in. With all the little kids and teenagers back home with their parents more than likely having dinner and talking about how their day has been, one girl in particular went straight into her room, briefly saying hello to her parents before shutting her door and locking it tight. Sweat seemed to have been pouring down all over her face, ragged breaths panting out of her mouth, one hand holding onto the strap of her backpack, while the other held onto a plastic bag with a DVD case in it

_ "H-Haaah… H-h-hhaahh…... I d-did it… I-I may used up our b-beach trip funds, b-but I did it…!" _

It seemed that this girl went through the trouble of trying to acquire this specific DVD, as evident by the tone of her voice and the elation that came with it. A big, wide smile stretched across her face, abruptly dropping her backpack to the floor to get the DVD case out of the black bag, throwing aside the useless plastic and marvelling at the beautiful cover it hid from view.

_ "A-a-a-ah…~ S-So beautiful~💕I've waited so long for the newest movie to be sold at the alley, but… _ ** _ I can look at your big fat dick again, Xion~💗"_ **

The cover of the case showed off an up-close shot of a blonde, green-eyed woman's face, her mouth and nose obscured by a blue, thin veil, her sharp, piercing eyes staring directly at whoever was looking to purchase this specific movie. Or well, they  _ would've _ been piercing, had there not been a dark, thick, and veiny monstercock shoved underneath the woman's veil, the vast shaft surely pressing against her nostrils and lips by its side. Maybe that's why her eyes instead looked glazed and empty, with the all-too familiar pink heart pupils indicating that the woman was in  ** _love_ ** with this cock running underneath her veil.

And on top of her blonde locks was also the all-too familiar small, gloved hand of what was this harlot's owner petting her, her tiny and girl-ish hand a stark contrast to the gargantuan beast that connected to her crotch. And below that cock was the rest of the blonde woman's bust, bare shoulders and collar bone exposed while she wore a tight tube top that complimented her blue veil. In the upper corner of the cover was another one of Xion's peace signs, next to the ridiculous title of the porno.

** _"💖~Xion & Larxene's Sexual EXTRAVAGANZA~! Angry ANAL in Agrabah~💖"_ **

Shivering all over her body from what new hot exploits both Xion and Larxene have gotten into in this sex tape, The girl quickly opened the case and grabbed the DVD out of it, striding to her laptop and immediately placing it inside of the ejected disc tray. Waiting for her laptop to process it and load in the video, the girl set her laptop on top of her bed right before getting in her knees and jabbing her whole arm in between her two mattresses, fishing out for her… her most  ** _precious_ ** item. Her  _ biggest _ treasure. The one thing she wasted her entire college allowance on. Bought from the same, weird dealer with an eye patch who sold the pornos as a special bonus to whoever could afford it.

_ A-Ah~❤💕 There it is~❤💕💕 _

Finally reaching in deep enough to grab the item in question, the grinning girl speedily pulled it out from underneath her mattress in lustful greed. She needed her other hand to carry the enormous thing, for it was far,  _ far _ too big for just one, teenage hand to hold on to, and, for good reason.

_ "Haa~❤💕… H-Hahahahaha~❤💕💕💕..… ' _ ** _W-Why, hello there Olette~💗 D-Do you want my enormous bitchbreaker to gape your tiny asshole a-again today~?💗💕💕'..._ ** _ H-Heee~❤💕 Y-Yes I do, Xion~!❤💕❤ I want you to break me in again, l-like how you'll fuck Larxene in this video~❤ ' _ ** _S-Sure thing Olette~!💗💗💗 N-Now get into position then, bitch~💗 Pull d-down those khakis and stick your ass out for me~💗💕'... _ ** _ M-Mmm~❤ I will Mommy Xion~!❤💕 J-Just for you~~~❤" _

Looked like Olette was fantasizing about Xion again, pretending that she was talking to her while she held the item in question. What was it, exactly?

**A two and a half foot molded replica of Xion's actual cock, complete with the numerous, thick veins that decorated her shaft and the fat, firm balls underneath. Just as thick, just as long, just as warm, and just as ** ** _intimidating_ ** **, Olette bought this exact copy of Xion's bitchbreaker as a dildo for more than a couple thousand Munny,** ** _ and she did not regret a single bit about buying this magnificent sex toy for her own pleasure~_ **

Drool running down her chin from her hungry mouth, Olette lewdly licked her lips in anticipation, her holes clenching in letting "Xion" wreck her holes again for the 10th time this week. And right on time too, just as she heard intro of the porno play on her laptop, which was usually just the fucked-silly sounds of Larxene and her cock babble overlaid with accompanying music.

With eager glee, Olette flipped the light switch of her room off, sifting out her ear buds from one of her pockets as she jumped on her bed stomach-first, quickly pulling down her khaki shorts until she uncovered her whole ass, one hand grabbing tip of her Xion dildo and aiming it towards her little asshole, though it was slowly gaping wider and wider the more Olette used it.

With her earbuds plugged in its socket, and her own ready to be plugged by "Xion," Olette watched with perverted eyes at the screen of her laptop, happily awaiting for what hardcore debauchery the two will engage in in this foreign land.

_ "Haah~ Haaah~ I wish you were here, Xion~❤💕 I-I wish y-you would come here in Twilight Town and just make me yours~ _ ** _💗💗💗 H-Haah, I wish you can break me too~💗💕💗💕"_ **


	2. Xion And Larxene in Agrabah

The setting was quite different compared to the usually stark white room that Xion and Larxene always fucked in. Instead, it was in some kind of place in… the Middle East? Whatever it was, the building inside had a variety of oriental items: Persian carpets, incense lamps, intricate gold jewelry and the like at the corner of the room, and other miscellaneous exotics.

But all that was too pointless to focus on. The  _ real _ stars of the show were the two title characters the camera focused on, mainly recording them and their newest sexual exploit. The beginning of the video started with Larxene introducing herself, before Xion came in, and showed off her newest perverted outfit for the week.

" _ A-Ahh~❤ _ H-Hello there, everyone! I-It's everyone's favorite  ** _bitch_ ** , Larxene~💗A-And today,  _ I h-have a new outfit on for my Master to see~💗💕" _

Shown right to the camera was the Savage Nymph dressed as a  _ belly dancer _ , her voluptuous body accentuated by the thin and light clothing that highlighted her breasts, midriff, and hips, gold bracelets worn on her wrists. Wearing a blue veil over her nose and mouth just like on the cover of the case, as well as the blue tube top that fit far too tightly onto her tits, her hard nipples sticking out in arousal. 

Below her waist she wore a style of harem pants, though, this was a much more lewd version of it. See-through fabric hid absolutely nothing to the imagination, showing off the blonde's long, perfect legs, with the only true covering being her underwear that closed over her most precious place.

"Heehee, like what you see, Xion~?❤ Your little subby slut went through all of this trouble to wear this degradingly lewd costume for you~❤💕… But,  _ I promise I look even better  _ ** _behind~💗"_ **

So far, only Larxene's front was shown off, which was erotic enough as she looked. But the moment she turned around… What was once a "simple, but sexy" look turned into " ** _Disgusting slut"_ ** material.

Her back to the camera,  _ Larxene's whole back was blanketed with various black marker writings. _ Two arrows on her shoulder blades aimed at where her hair antennae were, and were labeled as " ** _Handles for fucking me~❤" _ ** Countless tally marks were written in the  **hundreds** across her back, marking the amount of times Xion has fucked her at every moment since their sex careers, most of them on her asscheeks.  _ And speaking of Larxene's ass… _

** _They weren't even covered by the mesh fabric of her harem pants._ ** Her fat, bare  _ ass  _ was exposed by the heart-shaped cut-out made into it, the underwear not even hiding them due to being ridden up between her thick globes. Various arrows were pointed towards her asshole, many of them accompanied by words such as  ** _"Xion's Personal Hole Only!", "My Favorite Asspussy in the Organization!", _ ** and  ** _"Nobody else touches her!"_ ** , all clearly written by Xion, if her handwriting was any indication. The other ones, though, were clearly added by Larxene herself, such as:

** _"Master's Home~❤"_ ** written across both cheeks,  ** _"Cure me and break me again, Mommy~❤", _ ** written to the side, so that Xion would always have the opportunity to re-break Larxene's mind again, and  ** _"Human Property~❤", _ ** just to reaffirm Larxene's status. Going back up her back,  ** _"Who needs a heart when Xion's cock can fill in my emptiness~❤💕"_ ** was written just under her right shoulder blade, while  ** _"My only purpose is to be her filthy cumdumpster forever~❤💕💕"_ ** was under the other. 

Suffice to say, seeing her whole back informed any new viewer that Larxene was nothing more than Xion's complete and utter cocksleeve. A bitch to be abused, reused, and abused again for as long as the two of them could live.

** _"I-I love you so much, Xion~❤💕💕 Your fat b-bitchbreaker has given me a new purpose in liiiiife~💗💕💕💕"_ **

"Aww, I love you too Larxene! After we're done, do you want to eat Sea Salt ice cream again at the clockto-?"

_ "Shh! Poppet, not now! You're ruining the mood!" _

"Oh, sorry Xigbar!"

The all-too familiar, sweet voice came from roughly behind the cameraman's left, which aimed at the direction when the voice unpromptedly said those words, revealing the black-haired, blue-eyed,  ** _fat-cocked_ ** cutie, Xion! Her huge, meaty dick was completely bare for the Nymph to see the entire time, happily convulsing from Larxene's erotic words, even when Xion herself didn't seem to understand how sensual her words were.

"That reminds me… Why are we in Agrabah again, Xigbar? This wasn't part of our mission for today…"

Xigbar had to refrain from raising his voice, holding in his annoyance and just pointed towards the Larxene's whore back. " _ Just focus on that, okay?" _

"Mmm… Alright!"

Larxene looked on back with a smile on her face, amused at how her Master, Xion, was still so innocent and nice, despite how rough she rapes her holes and leaves her a quaking mess~ Not wanting to wait any longer, Larxene turned around and started to strut towards her lover, hips popping and swaying with every slow step she took.

" _ Heeheehee~❤💕💕 You're so cute, Master~💗💕... D-Do you want me to d-dance for you now~?❤💕💕" _

Her breasts jiggled in that top with every step as well, the Nymph licking her lips underneath her veil, arms running along body and stretching them out to the roof above.

** _"I promise, Master~❤ My dance will make your cock feel super, super good~💗..."_ **

"Sure, Larxene!.. Hey, wait, we've gone over this you stupid  ** _fuckslut!_ ** It's my  ** _bitchbreaker_ ** , Larxene… We've went over this so many times!  _ Or do you want me to drill it back into your head again like last time?" _

Her fat tower seemed to have throbbed angrily, the enormous thing ready again to just punish Larxene again at the drop of a hat if she made the mistake of not naming her cock correctly. Despite such an aggressive and intimidating thing like her cock able to make any girl submit their lives willingly, Xion herself just had an angry pout of annoyance.

** _"A-A-A-Ahh~!❤❤❤ I-I'm sorry again Master~!❤💕❤💕 Th-This stupid BITCH n-needs to be put in her place~💗 I'll make it up t-to you by showing you m-my A-ASSPUSSY DANCE~💗💕💕"_ **

Quickly walking up to Xion, not wanting to incite another wrathful "hate-fuck" and brutalize her until she was completely flooded and braindead, Larxene whirled around and promptly presented her tally-marked, blubbery  **ass** for Xion. Bending herself down until she planted her fat butt on Xion's lap, she  _ immediately _ pushed her asscheeks to envelop the fat fuckpole in between, her exquisite booty  ** _built_ ** for Xion's own pleasure. In her underwear, her pussy twitched as she also laid over Xion's hot, churning balls, feeling them build up a thick load to spray in her.

Xion could only moan at how Larxene swiftly made it up to her, feeling her warm, bubbly asscheeks wrap themselves around her dick, a whole portion of her monstrously thick dick obscured by Larxene's just as equally thick globes.

"O-O-Ooo _ oooohhh~!❤💕 Mmmm~!❤💕… _ I never get tired of your big, bouncy buns, Larxene~❤ S-So, umm~❤…  _ A-Are you going to dance with your ass~? _ ** _❤💕💕"_ **

She looked up at her loyal cocksleeve with love in her  _ own _ eyes, her blue gaze slightly hazing at the amazing plush feeling Larxene's ass always felt when she first fucked it. Larxene looked back just as lustfully. Most of her face may have been obscured by her veil, but those pink-hearted "fuck me" eyes were enough to show Larxene returned the lewd gaze back.

** _"Y-Yes~💗💗💗"_ **

And  **that** , was when the show finally began~

** _Clap~!❤Clap~!❤Clap~!❤Clap~!❤Clap~!❤Clap~❤_ **

The blonde, buxom bitch stuck her fat ass out far enough until she was practically squatting over that dick, her hands resting on her knees and holding onto the fabric of her harem pants  ** _hard._ ** From her alluringly lewd position, Larxene  _ shook _ her markered hams UP and DOWN that beefy fuckpillar, her rotund ass  ** _twerking _ ** on her Master's cock to the best of her abilities as a cumdumpster. The echoing  ** _claps _ ** that accompanied those delicious, fleshy mounds smacking against each other sandwiching that dick brought  _ amazing _ pleasure for the both of them, Xion mostly, as Larxene wanted to make Master happy almost after upsetting her again.

" _ O-o-OooOohh~❤💕… AhhaAhhh~❤💕💕… W-Wooooow, Larxene~!❤💕❤💕 Your b-butt feels so niiiiiiice~💗💗💕…" _

Precum splurted out of that juicy cock's tip all the while those wide asscheeks hotdogged the succulent meat that was her 5-inch wide, brawny dick, juice sliding down and lubing her shaft and Larxene's backside. They mixed in with the other droplets of sweat glistening down her back and ass, coating each girl's respective meat in a shiny coat of lust-induced fluids. Even Xion's balls were getting saturated with the trickling femcum of Larxene's cunt periodically rubbing on those huge nuts.

** _"Hnngh~!❤💕💕 Nghh~!❤💕💕 Hah~!💗💕 Ah~!💗💕 Ooooooooh Maaaasteeer, d-do you like my b-big, fat, w-wobbling ASSCHEEKS p-pumping your yummy cock as best it can~?!💗💕💕 I-I trained m-my butt a LOT t-to get it this thick and juicy for youuuuu~!💗💕💕💗"_ **

Larxene pushed more against Xion's gigacock and spread her legs out further, bouncing her fatty rump faster and faster, much more intensely jacking off that giant beast with slutty determination, turning her head back as if to confirm her place as Xion's dumpster. Larxene went even further by raising one hand up from her knee and made pumping gestures towards her mouth, a horny blowjob gesture complete with loud slurping while her tongue danced in the air.

** _"Schlrrp~!❤💕💕 Sclpp~💗💕 N-Nghah…~❤❤❤ M-Master, when I m-make your yummy dick shoot out and splatter ALL over my back and my ass, I'll make sure to drink up ALL of the cum still on your shaft and clean you up~!💗💕💕I-I'll suck up ALL of the yummy sweat and jizz, Master~!💗💕💗💕 ALL OF IT~❤❤💕 S-So-!"_ **

** _SMAACKKK!!!❤_ **

  
  


** _"GHHHNNNNGH~~~?!💗💗💗"_ **

Xion roughly SWATTED her right asscheek, right before gripping both of those brawny globes and kneading them like soft dough, then  ** _SQUASHING_ ** _ them down against the other cheek and further enveloping her enormous shaft in their warm home. _ Afterwards, Xion just hopped from her seat and  **fucked** her bitchbreaker enclosed around by Larxene's derrieres, her cock  _ really _ rubbing into and teasing the Nymph's loose butthole, her fat balls meanwhile seriously  ** _smacking _ ** against her vulva and clit and making her paralyzed with pleasure.

_ "O-Oh Larxene!❤💕 Y-You're such a good girl now~!❤💕 All of this j-just for me… I gotta repay you back somehow! So lemme fuck and smack your buttcheeks harder for you~!💗" _

** _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!_ **

The shorter girl's left hand continued on to spank onto those rippling slut mounds in tandem with her thrusting, hips also crashing into Larxene's backside making it so that voluptuous ass was quaking nonstop, the pleasure of it all and Xion's increasing dominance making Larxene drool stupidly.

** _"GhHOoUUUOh~!!!❤💗💕💗 HhOOOoOOH~!!!💗💕💕 H-h-HAAAaaAAAaaaaAAAHH~💗💗💗 Y-YOU ABUSE ME SO GOOD MASTER~❤❤❤ YOU BULLY MY ASSSS SO GOOOOOOD~~~💗💗❤"_ **

Her eyes stared back up in bliss, her face red and wet with an absurdly copious amount of spit flying from her face from the rough buttjob. Xion's sudden shift in position made the Nymph fall on all fours, back arched with her face down on the dirty floor of the abandoned merchant shop, ass up and receiving glorious worship from the best master any slut could hope to be a slave for.

** _"AGGHHAAHHH~~~💗 M-MASTER PLEASE RAPE MY THROAT~~💗💗💗 I-I NEED YOUR TAAAAAAASTE~❤❤❤ I WANNA TASTE MY ASS-SWEAT AND YOUR COCK-SWEAT SO BAAAAADDDD~~~💗❤💗❤ I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IIIIIT~💗💗💗 TH-THEN YOU CAN SHOVE MY SPIT DOWN M-MY ASSPUSSY WITH YOUR NASTY DICK AND RAPE ME MOOOOOORRE~!!!💗💗💕❤ M-MAASTER-!❤💕"_ **

_ "Curaga." _

Xigbar, of course, kept on filming the entire thing, and at the rate things were going, this may become the most successful film yet! Thinking of how much more Munny this specific one could make, he decided to turn the ante up a bit more, and that was by  _ curing  _ Larxene specifically.

_ Those horny teens still think the first one was the best, so good thing I learned how to cast this dumb spell in the meantime. Now, let's see how things go.. _

_ " _ ** _NGHH~❤_ ** _ Y-You're asking me to so stuff for you again…~?❤💕 G-Guhh~❤💕 F-Fine, I'll let it slide this one time Larxene! But I'll SMACK your ass one more time as punishment!❤" _

Larxene's eyes dilated in horror as she realized what was happening again, her mind back and unraped by Xion's ferocity, vague memories of all the degenerate things she has done still remaining in her mind after the few times she was cured from her mind breaks.

"-H-H-HUHH?!?!  _ A-AHHH-OOWW, FUCK...! O-OH FUCK, N-NO GET THE  _ ** _FUCK _ ** _ AWAY FROM ME…!" _

_ R-Ruining my ass, impregnating me dozens of times, making me drink nothing but her fucking cum, sucking in her  _ ** _fucking gross balls and sweat…!_ ** _ I g-gotta get out. I GOTTA GET OUT. I DON'T WANT TO BREAK AGAIN… _

"Huh? Larxene? Don't tell me…  ** _You're messing around with me again, aren't you?"_ **

Her mind in a dazzled frenzy to just get out, Larxene kicked back up and got on her feet, reaching her arm out to try and summon a Corridor of Darkness and escape-

_ "AHHHHH!" _

Xion, an expert at combat still even when a large chunk of her time was dedicated to fucking Larxene, kicked the taller girl's legs and made her fall face first on the ground, right after snagging her right arm and making her face towards her direction.

"G-ghh…! W-wait-  _ O-Oh God…" _

**Two and a half feet of angrily convulsing ** ** _DICK_ ** ** landed right over Larxene's terrified face, half of the mammoth cock covering half of her head while Xion sat on top of her escaping slut's breasts, pushing down on those tits as Xion re-established dominance over Larxene.**

_ "N-No… N-N _ ** _O PLEASE-GHFHFFFFFFKKKHH-!!!!💕 GGHLLK-GLKGH-GRHHGH-GHFFFRGH-GLLRRKH-GHRRGHK…"_ **

** _"I was going to stretch your throat like you wanted and make you happy, but it looks like I need to teach you another fucking lesson you stupid fucking whore."_ **

Xion sat up further up along Larxene's chest, trying her best to shove  **ALL ** of her enormous dick into that tight confines of her throat, but she eventually realized this wasn't the best position.

** _"H-Huh, fuck… M-my bitchbreaker isn't going deep enough… Looks like I'll have to fucking move."_ **

" _ G-GGHHKKKH… G-G-GHHHMM _ ** _… _ ** _ HGGGLKKH-?! _ ** _OOGGLKHH-OHHGGKKH-GLUURK-GGFFGKH-HGGULKK…~❤"_ **

She shifted her position and walked around Larxene's face until it was _ under her large dirty ballsack. _ Cock now at a more comfortable angle, with Larxene's tongue unwillingly at the top of her shaft, her crying eyes and flared nostrils beneath her sweaty nuts, and clearly able to see the huge bulge that stretched her little neck red all the way down to her stomach, Xion was a lot more comfortable to  ** _fuck it stupid._ **

Larxene  _ should've  _ been strong enough to knock Xion away. To kick her off. Or just shock her off. Or  **anything** . But, being broken and broken over and over and over and over again, it seems like her natural strength as a Nobody left her body. Maybe all of her skills as the lightning fast and brutal Savage Nymph were all fucked away out of her mind and could never be brought back, eve with a Curaga. She could only squirm and pathetically tap against Xion's thighs as they wrapped around her head and kept her from moving, truly trapped under Xion's organization coat and only being able to breathe in musk-infected air.

Tears poured out of her eyes as they were stung by the burning,  _ powerful _ smell of Xion's bare musk, especially since her  ** _entire sack covered them. All she could see was darkness, all she could smell was that rancid odor, and all she could taste was 2 feet of dick gouging her insides._ **

_ F-FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. SH-SHE'S FUCKING CHOKING ME WITH HER DICK…! A-AND SHE'S  _ ** _SMOTHERING _ ** _ ME WITH HER GROSS B-BALLS… I-I LITERALLY CAN'T BREATHE…~ M-MARLUXIA, SAVE ME…  _

_I DON'T WANT TO_**_ BREAK….. _**_I-I DON'T…_ _I-I-I_ _DON'T……_**_. I DON'T….._**

** _ I DON'T WANT TO BREATHE REGULAR AIR AGAIN~💗💗💗 I WANT THE SMELL OF HER BALLMUSK WHIFF UP INTO MY NOSE EVERYDAAAAAY~💗💗💗 _ **

** _SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFF~❤_ **

** _NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~~~💗💗💗 I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU XION~💗💕💗💕 I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOUR COOOOOOOOOOOOOCK~❤❤💗💗💗_ **

Her tongue went back to work as it should have and began to slobber all over as much cock as she could, taste buds alighting with the taste of Xion's sweat from the buttjob. Disgustingly loud snorting came from under Xion's balls, Larxene showering her sense of smell with the pungent aroma of cock musk again, intentionally noisy gagging accompanying the pig-like noises she made.

** _"HGHHLACKK-GHLAAHHCK-HUUAGHGK-NGHHLKKH-GHKKLAKH-HGLAHHK~~~❤💕❤💕"_ **

This was the fastest Larxene had ever broke, as Xigbar could tell. Seems like casting Cure on her was starting to have diminishing returns after so many times. Well, he never bothered using an elixir or potion to possibly restore her fuck-addled mind, so who knows if Larxene will ever truly recover from her nonstop servitude to Xion and her bitchbreaker. 

" **Mmmhh~!!!💗** A-Ah, Larxene, your gagging like the stupid cockslut bitch you are again! It's so good you're learning your place as my bottom bitch again, you stupid cockwhore~!❤  _ Now ill reward your throat well enough!❤❤💕" _

Xion planted her hands down onto those fat tits still restrained in that tube top and effortlessly  _ popped _ them out, grabbing onto them with her gloved hands and molesting those luscious bosoms just as Xion  _ increased her facefucking pace and slammed her musky bitchbreaker in over and over, beating Larxene's face red while the bulge in her neck and gullet fucked deeper and deeper in~ _

Under Xion, where she could only see darkness, Larxene's green eyes slowly rolled back all the way until her eyes were just blissful whites, brain slowly turning off and just allowing Xion to destroy her fragile body any way she can. She would have smiled like a dumb slut if it weren't for the gigacock shoved down her pipehole and choking her to near exhaustion. Backed-up spit rose back into her sinuses from the endless throat-fucking and leaked out of her nose, smearing onto the ballsack rubbing her face and painting her's in return.

Being broke back in, Larxene realized that the frantic pace of this facefucking meant that Xion was nearing her edge. She could even feel all of the cum sloshing in those vast vats called balls, her cum containers about to release into her stomach and feeding her her much needed for the rest of the day~❤ That was why the sadist woman of the Organization easily submitted to the tiny futa dom known as Xion.

Larxene was absolutely, unequivocally happy.

** _SSSPPPLLUUUURCCHHH!!!!💗_ **

** _"GGGggGHHFFFNNNNNNNNGGGKKKHHH~~~~!!!!💗❤💗❤💗 G-G-GHHNNNGHFFFGHH~~💗💗💕💕💕…. G-G-GKFFFNNGHHH~❤❤💕💕….. GHLRRKH…..HGGLURKK…... GLRK…...💗💗💗"_ **

** _And she became even happier~❤_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ To be continued❤ _


	3. Why is Larxene so THICC now?

_[A Day Ago, When Xigbar and Xion were on a Mission in Agrabah]_

_Genie:....._

_Xigbar:..._

_Genie:..._

_Xigbar:..._

_Xigbar: You hear what I said, right?_

_Genie: Uh... Yeah, pal, but-_

_Xigbar: So grant the wish I asked you! This should be a simple one for a grand, all-powerful, magical being like you, my good Genie!_

_Genie: Okay pal, but I don't think I've ever been asked to make a woman's tooshie more, uh, big. You gotta understand that, right?_

_Xigbar: Is there any rule that stops me from wishing my good friend Xion here to have her girl get a bigger ass? Is there?_

_Xion: Yeah! I want Larxene's butt to get bigger so I can slap it like the fat piece of bitchmeat it is!... That's what I was supposed to say, right Xigbar?_

_Xigbar: Shh, Poppet... What she said!_

_Genie:... No, there's no rule that says I can't make a gal's badonkadonk be extra thick..._

_Xigbar: Then lets go! I've got pornos to film-_

_Xion: And I've got asses to fuck!_

_Xigbar...What she said- AND, I've got money to make! So let's get going my blue dude._

_Genie: Allah above, why did you find my lamp and told him to rub it, Xion?!_

_Xion: Because he told me too!_


	4. I Need It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IN THE MOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! AT LEAST FOR A LITTLE BIT!
> 
> But, I'm holding the Prompts for later (I promise to do the Persona ones soon, pinky promise). Right now, I wanna update my actual stories, like this one! Sorry it's short, but enjoy regardless, for this will be setup for the next chapters~

**[09:34:18]**

Said the timestamp at the corner. If some naïve person saw the right corner of the video while ignoring everything else, that person would have just that the timestamp only told the specific time of the day. There is no way that there was over 9 hours of continuously recorded content on a small DVD sold by a back-alley, eyepatched man; there shouldn't even have been enough space in that disc whatsoever.

** _"BGHHUUUOOOOHH~!!!💗❤ HHOOUUUOOHHH~~!!!💗 UUUGHHH~~~💗💗💗 NGHAAAAH-GHUAUHH-AAAHH-AHHHH-FGGHHAAAHH-OOoooOOOOGHH~💗💗💗 I-I LIIIIIIKE GOING STUPID FOR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!💗❤💗❤ I-I-I WWWAAAAANNNT MASTER'S COCKMILK~💗❤❤ I WANT IT WHERE IT BELOOOOOOONGSSSS~~~💗💕💗💕 IMPREGNATE MY ASSHOLE XION-PUNISH THIS BELLY DANCER-BITCH FOR TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM YOOOUUUUU~~~💗"_ **

But  _ true _ fans knew that this WAS the case.  _ Over 9 hours of non-stop, ass-raping, throat-gouging, moral degenerating, mind breaking was  _ ** _all_ ** _ captured on film.  _

Xion and Larxene fans don't even know of the concept of  _ time _ once they play a video of the two loving degenerates, not bothering to focus on anything else but the depraved debauchery always at the focus of the camera. They only knew that hours pass depending on how stupid Larxene's O-Face gets from getting railed by Xion's flesh-trunk. By the time Larxene passes out in most of these films, 13 hours have passed total, along with the perverted girls that have done nothing but fucked themselves the whole time.

Which meant that Olette still had four more hours of bitch-filling to watch, drenching her bedsheets in cunt-sprays and assjuices with that Bitchbreaker dildo deep and rupturing her bowels.

_ "H-H-HaaaAAAAHHH~!❤ Yes yes yes yes yes YES~❤ DO IT, XION!❤💕 FILL THAT STUPID BITCH UP~!❤💕KEEP SCREWING HER~❤ RUIN HER~❤❤❤ F-FUCK, I'M CUMMING AGAIN~💗 I'M CUMMING FOR THE FOURTIETH TIME~~~💗💕💕" _

The laptop fullscreen was filled with nothing but Larxene's bitch face and her raised up fuckpillows called an ass being mounted by Xion, each pull-back and returning fuck-slam throwing her cheeks out and making those fatty globes ripple amazingly. As the ass domination occurred in the upper register of the video, the lower half comprised entirely of her fucked-silly expression and two peace signs pointed at the camera.

Her green eyes were almost gone, the verdant edges peeking out from under her eyelids while they glazed over in ecstasy, moist tears ruining her eye shadow and the black drops marking her face. Her once slicked-back, blonde hair was sweaty and coated with cum, bangs stuck on her forehead and partially obscuring her rolled-back eyes, completely messy with jizz-stunk strands. Cum, spit, sweat, and foam pooled around her chin, with all three leaking out of her mouth and nose, a mucus-cum bubble on her left nostril that grew, popped, and reformed by her endless whore-ish screaming of cock-love. Her tongue fell loose and hung from her spitty maw, painted white and dribbling with more to expand the fluid pool under her head.

Or well, rather,  _ the whole pool across the floor of the room. _ Nine hours of sex had resulted in  _ just _ under an ankle high partial flood of thick ballsludge from Xion's giant cum-crates, as run-off from Larxene's wide holes and Xion just blasting everywhere. Which also explained why Larxene was caked in fuckbatter all over that smudged her body writing, also drunk off of the musk that absorbed into every pore of her ebullient face.

** _"OooOOoOOgggGHhOHOOOOOKKKKHH~~~💗💗💗 CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM~❤❤❤💗 MASHTEERSHH CUMMINGH IN MMYY FAT CUMMMBELLLY AGAAAIIIIIN~💗💕💗💕💕"_ **

This was the expression of the happiest woman in all of the worlds, a role model for girls like Olette who aspired to be just as happy. And the brunette herself wasn't too far off, as another Anal orgasm rocked her lithe frame, biting into the pillow under her chin to not wake up her parents.

_ "NnngGGGgggFFFfff~~~~💗💗💗….GGGgggGGhhHHhhhhhhh~~~💗💕💗💕…." _

Mists of femcum flooded out and expanded the dark stain that had dirtied much of her bed, the enormous replica girlcock slamming deep down her clenching, raw ass-orifice by her own volition. One hand molested her right asscheek as the other one was roughly  **jabbing ** that literally colossal fucktoy into herself, feeling her orange tank top being pushed by the bulge in her stomach.

Her own body and face mimicked Larxene's state in the film. Face down, ass up, with glossy eyes crying from the painful euphoria of that fuckstick dildo splitting her anal cavity in two, a bared smile that clenched down on the pillow sheets, and a spit-snot mixture coughed down her nostrils from previously attempting to deepthroat her toy again.

In this moment, both Olette and Larxene were nothing more than pure  _ slaves  _ for Xion to use, abuse, and use-up on-demand, one of them literally being the young girl's cocksleeve, the other  ** _wishing_ ** to be one. Both of their green, glassy, and dumb-fucked eyes stared at each other from Olette's laptop, as if she thought the both of them were in competition for their Master's affection in her lust-addled mind.

Of course, it was completely one-sided. Xion didn't know who Olette was, or possibly even  _ cared  _ for her if she ever knew the brunette. Why would she, when she had a busty, exclusive cockslave like Larxene under her control? 

To have that big, fat, nasty, and disgusting  ** _monstercock_ ** in her anus while it pulverized her asscheeks-

** _"AAHHHHHGHHHHAAAAAAAHH~~~!!!💗💗💗💕 KEEP DESTROYING MY ASSPUSSY XION, I DESERVE IT~!!!💗💗💕 I DESERVE BEING A SUBHUMAN BITCH SLAVE~!!!💗💕💗💕 WRECK MY ASSPUSSY~!!!💗💗💗 ASSPUSSY, ASSPUSSY, ASSPUSSY-💗💕"_ **

-to have Xion grab her hair and  ** _drown_ ** her in her own spunk, to shut her up and fuck her holes in peace-

** _"GLLRRKKLRKGLRKGKLLLLHH!!?!?💗 GLLLG-GLGUGK-GLUG-GLUGK-GLACK-GURGLKHH~~~💗💗💗"_ **

_ -to shout at her and call her every single possible name that existed for a goddamn thirsty bitch like her- _

** _"SHUT THE FUCK UP LARXENE!!! YOU'RE SCREAMING ALWAYS HURTS MY FUCKING EARS!!! DID YOU WANT ME TO SHUT YOU UP BY DROWNING YOU IN MY COCK?!?! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ASSPUSSY IS GETTING PUNISHED MORE!❤💕"_ **

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-!!!_ **

_ -to have Xion accelerate her cock-crashing and destroy her poor sphincter, turning her intestines inside out in blistering fury as she screamed into the cum pool- _

** _"GHLLGLLRRGGGLRKGLGHHRAAAAGHHHHHHHKKKK~~~💗💗💗💗💗 M-MNGHAASSHHTERRRRGLGLLGHH~~~💗💗💗💕💕..."_ **

Larxene's hands were still holding out peace signs, even when she was on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen and the destructive ass-raping she was receiving. Bubbles of her air formed from the cum-drowning as she tried to apologize to Xion, gurgling incoherent apologies and praises to try and make her happy, like "You're dick is so much better than Marluxia's," or "Master's cock is the best," though said gurgling made it hard for Xion to understand.

** _"TH-THIS ISN'T ENOUGH~💗 FUCKING FUCK, THIS ISN'T ENOUGH~💗💕 XION, I NEED YOUUUUUUU~!!!💗💗💗"_ **

Olette was entranced. That entire scene was too much for and she came again. And again.  _ And again~ _ In a haze of repeated pussy-spasming orgasms, the Xion addict lost her sense of reality and pounced on her own laptop, rubbing her sweaty face against the screen and even licking it, bright-pink heart pupils in her desperate green eyes.

** _"NHAAAAA~💗💗💕 AHUAAAHHHH~💗💗💗 AHHLAALHAALHALHA~~~💗💗💗💕"_ **

She slathered her spit all over her monitor, uncaring that she tasted nothing but plastic and convinced herself she was slurping up hot, juicy, pungent ballslop from her she-stud Superior. Her erect nipples were rubbing themselves all over the hard edges of the laptop's keys, pretending they were Xion's fingers. The hand that held one of her asscheeks aside changed positions and was  _ choking Olette's own neck, trying to mimic the asphyxiation she always saw Xion inflict on Larxene. Her right arm was outright  _ ** _superhuman. She was pulling back a foot of arm-thick cockmeat every time and colliding it down into her ruining rectum every time, at practically the same speed of Xion's impressive poundings. _ **

It didn't matter that her arm's muscles were burning in extreme exhaustion, or that her asshole was on the verge of prolapsing with how tight she clenched onto that destructive dildo, or that she was seeing black spots and stars in her vision from how hard she was asphyxiating herself.  _ This couldn't compare to what Xion's actual touch could  _ ** _do _ ** _ to her. And she knew it. Xion would destroy her. Ruin her normal life. Maybe even drift her away from Hayner, Pence, her parents, her promising future in Twilight Town. _

_ That all didn't matter. _

** _"I JUST WANT YOUR DICK, MOMMY XION~!!!💗❤💗❤ I WANT IT TO BREAK MY MIND~💗💗💗❤ I WANT IT BREAK ME~❤❤💗💗 I WANT YOU TO BREAK ME~!!!❤💗❤💗 I'LL BE A GOOD SLUT, EVEN BETTER THAN THAT LOOSE BITCH LARXENE~💗💗💗 PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE…"_ **

Xion's left hand latched onto a clump of Larxene's wet hair and pulled her back up from the brief punishment she gave her, also lifting up a bit of her upper torso and showing off the sub's cum-caked mammaries, the tube top pulled under and pushing them as jizz ran down her pure pink nipples. A mask of floor-bukkake coated her face, blank white eyes with cumstrings in her eyelashes, a cum bubble where her maw was formed from her joyous smile… Her mouth opened to scream out one more piece of love. And so did Olette.

** _"I LOOOOHHVVEESHH YOOUUUSH XIOOOOOOOONN~~~💗💗💗"_ **

** _"I LOOOOOOOVE YOU XIOOOOOOONNNN~~~💗💗💗"_ **


End file.
